


Frozen in Time

by JamesSunderlandsPillow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically Frozen meets Endgame meets Life is Strange meets She-Ra, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSunderlandsPillow/pseuds/JamesSunderlandsPillow
Summary: Water has memory. And the things it remembers, like how Agnarr and Iduna are alive, how Kristoff and Anna just want to be friends, and who the mysterious woman is that has watched over Elsa since childhood, will change the princesses lives forever. (I do not own Frozen.)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Frozen in Time

**Hello there.**

**Ah, General Elsanna Shipper. You _are_ a bold one. Haha. Kill him.**

**Dumb jokes aside, thanks for checking this out. I have a bit of a longwinded forward to share before getting to the good stuff, because this is going to be a lot different than my usual works.**

**See, I used to be able to type out tens of thousands of words about my crackships. Now, every day is a little harder as I feel my power (and by power I mean adult responsibilities) grow. So I don’t have that luxury anymore.**

**However, I really like the idea for this story. And I didn’t want it to go entirely to waste. So… Rather than going into the fullest, prosiest details about it, I’ve decided to sort of try and write a “TL;DR” version of a novel length story. I don’t know how well it will work, but again, I didn’t want this idea to go to waste. Who knows? Maybe someday when my original novel makes me a billion dollars, I can afford to spend my time doing it more justice. Maybe some other shmo will even be crazy enough to adopt it and write it their self.**

**I digress. Long story short, this isn’t a full fanfic. It’s really just me detailing the ideas I have for a story in paragraph form. Like a Wiki summary lol.**

**One other note before we begin, but spoiler alert, this is slowburn Elsanna. If you don’t like Icecest, I respect that, but respect me and my peers enough to kindly leave well enough alone. Thanks, and good day.**

**For those of you with good taste, I’ll shut up now and write. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Frozen in Time**

The story begins in the past, the night before the fateful day in which Elsa and Anna would be separated for the rest of their childhood. Young Elsa is resting in her bed, failing to fall asleep. She wonders where her powers come from, why she is the way she is when everyone else is normal. Strangely enough, she discovers someone standing outside the castle in the snow, a woman with long platinum blonde hair and a long, grey coat. As their gazes meet, the woman reveals her power, the same power to conjure icy energy that Elsa also possesses.

Little Elsa considers going outside to meet her, but upon getting to the castle entrance door, realizes the potential danger and stops herself. That’s when she hears a rapping from the other side.

“Elsa? Please, I know you’re in there,” the mysterious woman says.

The woman reveals that she knows Anna will ask Elsa tomorrow night if she wants to build a snowman with her, and explains to her that she must tell her no to avoid accidentally bringing harm to her sister. Elsa agrees to do so, but then asks why the woman has come to tell her this.

The woman explains that she too accidentally hurt someone she loved with her powers once, and that it almost cost her everything. She then tells Elsa that she has very important business to take care of, but also promises that she will meet the little girl face to face one day.

“Wait, where are you going?” Elsa asks her before she can leave.

“Where all is lost… and all is found,” the woman answers.

…

Thirteen years later, it is a bright Summer morning in Arendelle. Princess Anna is getting ready for her day’s plans with Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff, who playfully teases her about things. She takes it on the chin though, clearly used to having this type of razzing rapport with him, and makes her way upstairs.

Meanwhile, Princess Elsa is in her bed, lost in a deep sleep until her younger sister wakes her to remind her that it is her twenty-first birthday. She promises to make today a perfect day for her with a heartfelt song and promises of presents and chocolate (of course) cake, and does her best to deliver as she does everything in her power to make her morning spectacular. Their merriment takes them to the courtyard, where they’re welcomed by none other than King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. A family group hug is shared between the four, and all the while, Elsa and Anna find ways to get lost in one another’s eyes. Gazes, holding hands, displays of affection to remind one another just how loved they really are.

After their morning birthday outing, they have family brunch in the dining hall with Iduna, Agnarr, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. Olaf is his usually silly self, making speculations about Elsa and Anna being his mothers. It makes everyone laugh, even if it is a little embarrassing for the two princesses to think about. It’s also revealed through some dialogue between a stern Agnarr and a timid Kristoff that he and Anna have been arranged to be married by the King and Queen at the suggestion of one of their “most trusted” advisors, though it soon becomes obvious that the two do not share romantic feelings for one another. Only a platonic friendship.

Even so, they make the best of the situation and enjoy a family brunch together, even with Agnarr worrying some about a rumored visit from another kingdom’s ambassador. After the meal, Elsa decides to go pay a visit to her childhood mentor, the same woman who visited her all those years ago. She calls herself Spirit, and lives alone in a small Northuldran village of Arendelle. She helped teach her how to control her powers over the years, and served as somewhat of a godmother to her and her sister. However, she has made no birthday wishes to the princess today, which causes some concern for her.

Elsa plays coy about her teacher saying nothing on the matter upon visiting her, but eventually comes out about being a little offended she didn’t remember her birthday. Her mood is truly dampened by Spirit’s shocking announcement that she will leave Arendelle after today. “What? You can’t be serious?”

“I have nothing left for me here. My only goal left in life was to help you learn to control your powers. To help you and your family stay safe…”

“But why? Who are you? Why did you find me? Why… why are you leaving? Why today of all days?”

Spirit is quiet for a moment. She considers what to say to the princess, and after some time, she decides on what she feels is best.

“I loved someone once. Someone the same way you love Anna,” she starts. These words alone are enough to make Elsa freeze in place, enough to make her give nothing but undivided focus. “Thirteen years ago, she became sick. I couldn’t save her, no matter how hard I tried. I had nothing left to do with my life. The only things I’ve ever had are her, and you. But you don’t need me anymore. All Arendelle has left for me are painful memories.”

Having heard enough, Elsa erupts with an angry outburst. “Fine, if you want to leave everyone who’s ever cared about you so that you can live the rest of your life being miserable, just leave then! You said it yourself, I don’t need you anymore!”

To her surprise, it gets through to the older woman. “It’s ironic. I was trying to hurt you so it would be easier for you to let me go. And now you’re doing the same,” she says. With that, she prepares to make her leave, but before saying farewell, she offers one last piece of advice. “Don’t let your love for Anna destroy you. The best thing you can do is let it go.”

She turns to leave.

“Try to have a happy birthday, Elsa.”

Beyond angered that Spirit would leave her on her special day of all days, she lets her frustration get the best of her, and she destroys everything in Spirit’s former home. Which consists of nothing but pots, pans, and things she uses for meditation. Although, there is one remarkable thing of interest, something that piques her curiosity, quenches her madness, and brings her guilt for her outburst. It’s a little figurine of a snowman that looks very much like Olaf. With nothing left to do here, she decides to return home, taking the doll with her.

Meanwhile, Anna attempts to tell her parents that she does not wish to marry Kristoff, but it doesn’t come without some untimely interruptions. One of which includes them reminding her that one day they plan to make her heir to the throne, not Elsa. Anna’s more than happy to go along with it to make them happy, because she’s sure Elsa knows the truth. She’s sure.

Worse yet, the rumored guest from another kingdom that wishes to speak with the king and queen arrives, and it turns out to be none other than Prince Hans of the Southern Aisles. He brings the message that Agnarr and Iduna must accept his father King Fordyce's request to join their new empire, or suffer the wrath of their new army. Refusing to be threatened into cooperating, Agnarr tells him to leave, but Hans promises to return with his father… and a garrison of troops as a contingency plan.

Before leaving though, he notices Agnarr’s “beautiful” daughter watching on. “I’ll be seeing you soon,” he says to her directly.

The prince leaves, but Agnarr and Iduna are left with a very important decision to make. Stand up to the New Empire’s tyranny with what little forces they have, or surrender to their will to ensure the safety of his people.

Elsa returns to the kingdom broken hearted, and asks to be left alone when Anna reaches out to her. However, when she sees how distraught her father is, she puts her own agony aside to try and comfort him. “Sit down. We have much to talk about,” he tells her.

…

Later that night, after hearing the news of King Fordyce’s plans for Arendelle and still coping with the farewell of Spirit, Elsa sits alone in her bed, considering the possibilities. Most of which are not very good. However, she’s soon surprised to find Anna sneaking into her bedroom, telling her that it’s still her birthday, and she still deserves to enjoy herself on her special day. As angry and sad as Elsa wants to be with everything going on… she can’t help but accept Anna’s offer. So they sneak out of the castle to see Anna’s last surprise for her: The Spire of Arendelle.

The Spire is the highest point of the kingdom, a sacred place where the entire land can be seen from one place. Of course, the two princesses talk about their parents’ new struggle, and Elsa shares her feelings about Spirit, just as Anna shares hers on not feeling love for Kristoff. They find assurance in knowing that they always have each other though, and Anna sings a song to let Elsa know that she’ll always have a place in her heart.

And despite things almost being well enough for Elsa to make a life changing move regarding her true feelings for Anna, she decides against it, keeping Spirit’s warning from earlier tonight in mind. And also the first warning she had for her some time ago…

While they were training, Elsa decided she trusted Spirit enough to confess her love for Anna to her. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but had some glimmer of hope that Spirit would have reassurance to offer her. However, all the woman had to offer was the warning that nothing good could come from it, and that, even if Anna felt the same way, they could never be together.

So, she doesn’t make a move. She decides that the night is just fine the way it is, that things between her and Anna are already perfect. As they make their way to return home though, Elsa realizes something. From the top of the Spire, with the totem Spirit carried, she can channel the memory of water to see a vague image of where she left to, the shore of Arendelle.

They make it home, and Iduna catches them trying to sneak back in. She doesn’t get upset though, she just tells them to go to their rooms before Agnarr can find out. They make their way to their rooms, but after some awkward pussyfooting around, Elsa invites Anna to sleep in her room with her. Though the same lingering fears keep her from revealing the extent of her love, she does decide to spoon her to sleep.

“This isn’t weird, is it?”

“Not at all,” Anna answers, and they drift into peaceful sleep together.

…

Upon waking, Anna discovers that Elsa has already left, presuming that she’s gone to search for more clues as to where Spirit has gone to. With her sister gone and her parents busy planning for the future, she decides to accept Kristoff’s invitation to the local tavern to have some fun. Upon arriving, they meet the man titled “the best sea captain in all of Arendelle,” Captain Fisher. _(I’ll be lazy here and just say that I imagine Sea Hawk from She-Ra on Netflix lol)._

After some fun and singing a shanty, Kristoff and Anna get some alone time to talk things out. Kristoff finally asks her a question he’s always wondered with his usual brand of blunt forwardness. “Are you gay?”

After some poor attempts at lying, she admits that she is in fact in love with a woman, but won’t say who. It suits Kristoff fine though, and they make a promise to finally tell Iduna and Agnarr that they don’t want to get married. They also decide to become honorary brother and sister.

…

While this was all going on, Elsa and Olaf have gone to the shore to channel the water’s memory even further. Spirit summoned The Nokk to disembark with the thoughts _“Ahtohallan,”_ and _“Anna…”_ With this knowledge, Elsa decides to return to the castle to ask her mother about Ahtohallan, hoping her experience with Northuldra can help them.

Things escalate to a palpable level when she gets there, though. Anna arrives as well, and with tensions rising over her secret desire to break off her engagement with Kristoff, the looming threat of the New Empire, and Elsa getting upset that her parents won’t tell her the truth about Spirit because of a promise they made to her… things reach a boiling point. When it’s accidentally revealed to Elsa that the king and queen plan to make Anna the heir to the throne, Iduna steps up to try and settle things. She explains that Elsa must go to Ahtohallan to find Spirit, that this is the only way she can discover the truth she has earned. Agnarr sings the song of All is Found, his wife and daughters joining him before they share a loving embrace.

…

The next day, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf all prepare to embark on their journey to Northuldra with the aid of Sea Captain Fisher. Loving goodbyes are shared between the princesses and their parents, and Agnarr is sure to remind Kristoff that, while he trusts him and feels that “Elsa was right about you,” he will ensure swift punishment should anything happen to his family. Unsure what he means about Elsa and hoping to keep his trust, Kristoff makes the promise to get them home safely.

Their voyage is calm at first. Fisher explains a little more about who he is and how he was once part of a great rebellion in a place called Atheria (wink wink) before settling in Arendelle to lay low for a while. Kristoff and Elsa have a heart to heart about their love for Anna, and their shared worries over the threat of the New Empire and Spirit’s motives. While this happens, Fisher has some one on one time with Anna, and he sings her another shanty about how she needs to love who she wants and be what she wants, seeing that her feelings are for Elsa and not the man her parents want her to marry. A shanty cleverly titled, “That’s Bullshit!”

Later in the evening, Elsa and Anna both decide to themselves that they want to talk about their true feelings for one another. Anna tells Elsa that she doesn’t feel like she is special compared to her, and Elsa lays it on thick about how she’s an amazing friend and sister who will make a great queen one day. However, as they’re lying down, seconds away from sharing an unplanned kiss, Olaf hurries in to let them know that a new threat has come in the form of one of Fisher’s rivals.

The interlopers are revealed to be a crew of bounty hunter pirates led by the cunning Captain Durge _(I imagine him to be based off Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s Negan),_ who has come to collect a handsome reward for capturing Fisher. Naturally, Anna is first to stand up to him, letting him know that she is the “queen of Arendelle,” and that they need to leave now. However, this just makes him want to hold the so-called queen for ransom, and an all out brawl between his gang of swashbuckling scallywags and the royal family ensues. With their team efforts and the advantage of Elsa’s powers, they’re able to come out victorious. Anna has the opportunity to finish off Durge with her sword, but instead spares his life, warning him that if she ever sees them again, they will be brought to justice. While he agrees to leave them alone for now, he promises vengeance as he retreats with his crew.

The evening ends with the family and Fisher all resting after a vigorous battle, and while Elsa and Anna both resign from their initial intentions to confess their love for one another, they spend the night in bed together once again.

…

The next morning, Elsa and Fisher are the first to discover that they are close to Northuldra’s shores, and lead the others into the homeland of the indiginous people. Elsa greets them with the promise that they come in peace in search of Spirit, but is surprised when their leader Yelena claims that Spirit’s name is also Elsa, and that she has taken refuge in Ahtohallan. She also explains to Elsa and Anna that Spirit came to their land thirteen years ago to destroy the Arendellian dam, freeing them from a mysterious fog that encompassed all of the Enchanted Forest. Yelena gives them a map to Ahtohallan, and with that, the two princesses decide to leave on their own to discover the river’s secrets.

Meanwhile, Fisher and Olaf keep the locals entertained, and Kristoff meets a young woman named Honeymaren, who he instantly connects with.

…

Finally, Elsa and Anna have time alone together, and their passage to Ahtohallan is met with heartfelt conversation about their plans for the future after Anna asks Elsa is she ever thinks of “settling down and getting married.” She reveals that she envisions both sisters ruling Arendelle as its queens, something that Elsa agrees she likes the idea of. Their talk is cut short as they realize they’ve made it to Ahtohallan, discovering not a river, but a glacier.

They dock their boat on its ledge, making their way inside to see the amazing wonders it has to behold. All the while they hold hands, and Anna says to her beloved sister, “What if we’re alone here. Just the two of us?”

“Spirit is here,” Elsa reluctantly responds, but only before smiling a weak smile. “But if she wasn’t, I’d take full advantage of that.”

Keeping their eyes on the goal, they make their way deep into the heart of the glacier, only to find that Spirit has frozen herself in ice. Elsa tries to use her powers to thaw her out, or at least see if she can read the water’s memories, but she can’t. Spirit uses what’s left of her power to block her out.

Defeated, Elsa realizes that they will not find the truth they’ve sought after. However, instead of letting this bring her down, she realizes that this means she and Anna really are alone, and she decides to finally confess her love. She sings to her to “show yourself” after they play in the snow, and Anna sings back in effort to also reach out. Finally, after years of holding back and letting the doubts and insecurities weigh down on them, they’re able to truly show themselves as they share a passionate first kiss, eliminating all worry that their love for one another isn’t real. 

They agree to keep the nature of their relationship a secret, and to leave Ahtohallan to go back to Arendelle with what new knowledge they have. Before they leave though, Elsa wishes to say one last goodbye to her old mentor, and they return to her chamber so that she can say everything she wants, regardless of whether or not she will be heard.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you. I’m sorry for all the pain you’ve had to feel all these years. Just know that I’ll always love you, and I thank you for everything you’ve given me.”

With that, she takes her leave with Anna, holding her hand as they walk. The other princess kisses her once again to comfort her, and their act of true love is enough to unfreeze Spirit from the ice. She soon realizes just what’s going on between the princesses and how it was able to free her, though the news only distresses her. Elsa attempts to break through to her, telling her that her help is needed with the looming threat of King Fordyce’s army, and also pleaing out of her own desire to simply know why she came into her life.

Finally, Spirit concedes to tell Elsa the truth. She reveals to her that she is actually Elsa from the future of an alternate timeline, that she discovered the ability to use water’s memory to time travel nearly twenty years ago. While she didn’t manipulate her powers much at first, Queen Anna of her time became very sick, losing her life to the disease she had no matter what others, including Elsa, did to try and save her. Because of this, she spiraled into a depression, the only thing motivating her to continue living life being the idea of righting the wrongs of her past. 

So she decided to use her power to travel back to the day where she accidentally injured Anna with her powers, hoping to avoid causing this timeline’s Elsa and Anna from suffering the same fate that she and her timeline’s Anna did.

Shocked by the fact that Spirit is actually her future self, and that time travel itself is a possibility, Elsa isn’t sure what to say at first. However, the pressing matter of the New Empire’s imminent arrival in Arendelle calls to her, and she once again begs for Spirit Elsa’s help. The older woman can’t find it in herself to truly empathize though, instead choosing to focus on her own pain and disappointment in the two princesses for pursuing a romance. Having heard enough, Anna snaps, telling her, “Your sister would be ashamed of you. I _am_ ashamed of you.”

Her last words to the two princesses are only “Leave me to die in peace,” before she shuts them out, hanging her head low. Realizing there’s nothing left they can do to change her mind, Elsa and Anna leave Ahtohallan for Northuldra to tell the others the truth.

When they get there, they learn that Kristoff and Honeymaren have fallen in love, and that he plans to stay in the Enchanted Fortress with her. The others offer him and Sven their heartfelt goodbyes, respecting his wish.

…

Elsa, Anna, Fisher, and Olaf all return to Arendelle to share an update with King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, letting them know that Kristoff will stay with the Northuldran tribe, that they now know the truth about who Spirit is, and that she refused to come and help them with their issues facing the New Empire. Unfortunately, they don’t have much time to discuss it further, because King Fordyce arrives with his thirteen princes and an army to bring Arendelle into their fold… one way or another.

At first, Agnarr is willing to comply and let Fordyce have Arnedelle if it means keeping his people safe. However, Fordyce soon reveals the truth about his past and his motives for forging the New Empire. When he was younger, his father was willing to let the weaker Northern Aisles have many of the Southern Aisles’ resources to keep their people from dying, but believing that the strong should not have to make sacrifices for the weak, Fordyce killed him and assumed his place on the throne, letting the Northern Aisles fall. He then explains that he plans to make Arendelle his new home, the “crown jewel” of his empire, and that he will systematically eliminate weaker kingdoms to solely provide for “the strong.”

Having heard enough of his outrageous talk, Agnarr challenges him to a one on one life or death duel for leadership of both kingdoms. Being a man of honor, Fordyce accepts, but his strength proves to be too much for the other king. However, he feels a swift execution isn’t sufficient enough, and he brings him out into the center of the streets to kill him publicly in order to set an example.

While Elsa doesn’t want to take the risk of using her ice powers to get anyone else hurt, she’s able to channel the memory of water, hoping to try and go back in time the same way Spirit was able to so many years ago. It proves to be a great struggle, and all she is able to do is freeze time around her. However, in the moment that time is paused, Spirit Elsa is able to reach out to her telepathically, and together, they share their strength to send Princess Elsa back into the past.

...

Elsa wakes up in her bed safe and sound, and hurries into her kitchen where she finds Agnarr casually enjoying his “hot brown morning potion.” She wastes no time in asking him what day it is, and when he tells her that it's two days before the day of her birthday, she knows that she was successful in going back to the past. _(I'm going to be lame again and say she didn't transport all of herself the same way Spirit Elsa did. She only transferred her mind to Elsa of a few days prior.)_

She panickingly explains the situation to her father, and Iduna, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf as they all come in. She tells them everything she knows about Spirit Elsa, the forthcoming threat of King Fordyce, and tells them that they must take a stand against the tyrant.

After giving them some time to digest what she has to tell them, Elsa hurries to meet with Spirit Elsa to tell her everything. However, Anna still has questions and concerns, and stops her on the way. Rather than simply telling her everything though, Elsa decides to use her powers to telepathically show Anna everything that transpired, from the day of her birthday to the moment of Agnarr's execution. She also shows everything that they shared together, the way they fell in love and came forward about their true feelings. Despite the bad, Anna feels relief in knowing that Elsa does love her the same way, and she promises her younger sister that they will discuss it further after taking care of Fordyce. A promise that she seals with their first kiss of this new timeline.

Afterwards, they go to speak to Spirit Elsa. Princess Elsa explains the entire situation to her, putting emphasis on how everything she worked to achieve all of these years will be for nothing if she lets Fordyce win. Understanding the gravity of things with her words, and seeing how much control she has over her powers and relationship with Anna now, Spirit Elsa complies. She tells Princess Elsa that she will seek “outside help,” and goes into the water where she disappears.

Having to trust whatever Spirit Elsa has planned, the princesses hurry back home to begin planning with their family. It is decided that Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf will accompany Iduna to Northuldra to recruit their people, and that the princesses will train with King Agnarr and his dutiful lieutenant Mattias to prepare for the worst.

They train vigorously with some of the men and women of Arendelle for the next two days, creating strategies for what seems to be an inevitable battle with the New Empire. They plan to keep those who cannot fight for themselves at the Spire under Elsa’s protection, while Agnarr, Mattias, and Anna command the forces on the mainland. However, hoping to settle things more quickly and swiftly, they also choose to consider the option of getting Fordyce alone to assassinate him. While Anna argues against it, hoping that they can find another way to stop him, the others remain reluctantly open to the idea, and Elsa herself hopes that she might be able to do it with her powers.

All the while, Elsa and Anna explore their love in secret with what little free time they have, simply spooning together at night and comforting each other in these troubling times.

The day of Elsa’s birthday comes, and as expected, Hans arrives at Arendelle just as he did in Elsa’s previous timeline. He’s pleasantly surprised to see that Agnarr has been eagerly awaiting his arrival though, promising that he is very excited about the prospect of becoming part of the New Empire. Trusting that Agnarr is genuine, he decides to hurry back home and report the news to his father… but not before stopping to see Anna. A very tense moment is shared between the two in which he asks if she’s married, and she tells him that she’s not. He goes as far as to stroke her cheek, all while Elsa has to watch with chagrin, but he doesn’t take it any further. Her sister promises never to let anyone put their hands on her again, and she takes comfort in her embrace.

…

Later that evening, Elsa watches over the kingdom from the balcony of her bedroom. She’s surprised to hear a knock at her door, and even more surprised to see Anna coming in wearing a robe. “It’s a little warm to be dressed in that, don’t you think?”

“Well, you should see what I’m wearing underneath,” she tells her, slipping off the robe to reveal nothing but revealing lingerie. Although Elsa expresses some concern with going any further because of the risk of being caught, and the incident with Hans, Anna insists that she wants to make the next big move in their relationship. “It’s still your birthday. Let me give you the present you deserve.”

…

The morning after, they sneak to make sure no one knows what they’ve done, and Anna goes to discuss further strategy with Agnarr and Mattias. Anna tells her father that she has no intentions of “ever marrying a man,” and that she wants to rule over Arendelle with her sister instead. While hesitant to accept this, Agnarr puts faith and trust into her daughter, knowing that she’ll “make a great queen when the time comes.”

Meanwhile, Elsa meditates in Spirit Elsa’s home, hoping to somehow get into contact with her using their mental rapport. She has no luck hearing anything back, but tells the older woman everything she’s feeling about the looming conflict and the love she has for her sister. “I’m sorry if I’ve done anything to disappoint you. I really am. I just want what’s best for my family. I just want us all to be happy… Like you did.”

Soon after, Iduna returns home with the boys and a ship full of Northuldran militia, all promising to do the best they can to help when the time comes for battle. To the surprise of Elsa though, Kristoff and Honeymaren don’t seem to know who each other are at all. Even so, they all share loving embraces, considering the possibility that it may be the last chance they ever get to do so. Although the princesses consider opening up about their relationship, they decide against it, not even holding hands in front of the others to avoid suspicion.

It doesn’t stop them from sharing a bed together later that night, but their time spent is much less pleasant than the night before. Where there was love and passion then, there’s only fear and worry now, feelings they do their best to work through together by holding onto one another tightly, barely saying any words.

…

The day comes. King Fordyce arrives in Arendelle with his forces. Although there’s a lot of trepidation from the people of the kingdom, he comes with glad tidings, showing off beautiful women, dancers, exotic animals, and a whole parade of celebration. He introduces himself to Anna, Elsa, Iduna, and Agnarr, all while showing respect and seeming happy to be here to negotiate their inclusion in the New Empire.

However, it all proves to be a ruse to lure them into a false sense of security. Fordyce reveals that he noticed the way so many women and children are on the Spire, and that “You can’t trust pirates,” telling Agnarr that Captain Durge sold them out after being approached by Anna to fight by their side. 

Like the previous timeline, he brings Agnarr to the courtyard, now taking his wife and daughters hostage as well. He gives a speech about bringing order and balance to his new empire and setting an example with the deaths of the royal family, but all the while, Anna remains defiant, telling him that nothing they can do will stop people from fighting.

“I had planned to finish the two of you off first so that you wouldn’t have to watch your parents die… but now I think I’ll show you firsthand what happens when people fight back,” he tells her, deciding to start with Iduna. Elsa tries as hard as she can to conjure the power to contact Spirit Elsa, to try and summon the water’s memory to help her somehow. But there’s something interfering, and she isn’t able to do anything. So instead, she decides to take the risk of using her ice powers.

Before she can act though, Anna speaks up. “If this is it Elsa, I want you to know how much I love you.” Before she can resist, Anna kisses her in front of everyone, earning mortified expressions from the crowd. Especially Hans.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise,” Fordyce admits before coldly disregarding it. “It doesn’t matter though. Soon no one will remember who you are.”

As he’s about to bring his blade down on the queen, he feels himself freezing in place. He watches as the same thing happens to his sons and warriors, all of them slowly being shackled by ice. Elsa senses a force of power, and it comes in the form of Spirit Elsa appearing before all of them, her power stronger than ever before. However, she is not alone. She’s brought with her a league of warrior princesses, including Rapunzel, Mulan, Merida, Moana, Jasmine, Belle and her Beast, Ariel and her sea friends, and even Snow White and her seven dwarves.

With their forces strong enough to take the fight to the New Empire, a battle commences between both sides. However, Fordyce brings with him one more advantage. “Oh Princess… You think you’re the only one with powers?”

He closes his eyes and concentrates, shocking the Arendellians with the summoning of two fire breathing dragons flying in from the distance. They reign their hellfire down on the kingdom, but Spirit Elsa and Princess Elsa join together to keep them from hurting anyone, focusing on keeping the Spire and the innocents safe from their attacks.

Meanwhile, Fordyce takes the fight right to Agnarr, looking to overpower him. Anna joins his side though, drawing her own sword and helping her father take on the tyrant. Hans and his stallion cross paths with Kristoff and Sven, and the two men joust before engaging in their own battle. Olaf and Iduna work together to help those on the Spire stay safe, surprisingly able to take down a few enemies along the way using their surroundings and the help of the princesses. Captain Fisher leads a sea battalion alongside Ariel to take on his nemesis Durge, eventually subduing him and taking him prisoner.

Eventually, the tide turns in favor of Arendelle. Elsa and Spirit Elsa are able to subdue both dragons, but it takes everything in Spirit Elsa’s power to do so. It proves to have taken too much of a toll on her, and she slowly fades with her dying breaths. Elsa holds her in her arms, begging her not to let go, but it’s no use. She’s become too weak. “Take care of everyone. Take care of… of Anna…”

She dies in her arms, flurrying away. So much pain and sadness wears down on the princess, but she knows there’s still much to do. She won’t let her death be in vain. So she hurries to take the fight back down to Arendelle, hoping to catch up with her loved ones.

In the courtyard, Fordyce manages to overwhelm Anna and Agnarr. He draws his blade, ready to finish off the resilient princess. “I wish I didn’t have to do this. We could have done great things together. You would have made… an excellent queen.”

She spits right in his face, defiant to the very end.

Her end does not come though. In a shocking turn of events, Fordyce is stabbed through his chest by none other than Hans, who was able to narrowly escape Kristoff after threatening the life of Honeymaren. He reveals that he ensured the death of all twelve of his brothers during the battle, and with his father out of the way, he will become emperor. “And you will be by my side…” She tries to fight him, but is too weak. He punches her in the stomach, then drags her by her hair into the castle.

Elsa finally makes it to the castle, seeing the carnage. Fordyce has died, Agnarr is weak, but her loved ones are safe. All that she can see, anyway. “Where is Anna?”

“That monster took her into the castle. I- I have to,” Agnarr tries to get up, but his injuries won’t let him. Realizing their isn’t any time to lose, Elsa hurries inside…

Fortunately, Anna is alive and safe. However, it comes with a cost. Her blade is bloodied, the evil prince is dead on the floor. “I had no choice. I had to,” she quietly sobs.

Elsa takes her in her arms, trying to tell her that things will be okay. But Anna isn’t okay. The guilt of taking a life presses down so heavily on her…

It can’t end like this, Elsa won’t let it. So she conjures what energy she has left, using the water’s memory to throw herself back to as far it will let her. It works, and she finds herself standing in the dark empty castle alone… just in time to stop Hans.

He barges through the door, stunned to see her.

“Let her go,” she demands, throwing her hands up, ready to fire away with an icy blast.

He tries to go on a spiel about taking control of his new empire, but Anna escapes his clutches, bringing him to the ground and at the mercy of her blade. She’s angry, sorely tempted to just finish him off. But between Elsa’s words and the voice inside her mind that tells her to do the next right thing, she decides stomping his head and knocking him out will be justice enough for now.

Having defeated Fordyce’s army and saved their kingdom, Elsa and Anna rush into each other’s arms, into a kiss. They then go outside to face the day, to see the consequences of the battle. While brick and mortar have been destroyed, and some of their people died to keep Arendelle standing, they all still have one another. And they will not be the same kind of rulers Fordyce was. No one else will die today. They instead choose to take the remaining forces of the New Empire, including Hans and Durge, captive.

With the battle over though, there’s one more important thing to address: Elsa and Anna’s kiss. However, no one says anything. They just start a round of applause and cheer, and the king and queen rush to show their love for their daughters. Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven are close behind.

…

The dust has settled. The war is over. Elsa visits the Spire, leaving flowers for Spirit Elsa, the woman who helped make her happy life possible. “I loved you like a second mother. You gave me so much, and I never even knew it. Thank you Elsa.”

She returns home to see everyone busy working together and cleaning up the mess made from the battle. While they look to her as a hero, they also look to her with some judgment. And she knows why. The royal family finally decides to address it as the four of them come together for the first time since the battle, and it’s Agnarr to speak up first. He tells them that while he and Iduna have concerns about the nature of their relationship, their happiness is the most important thing to him. A sentiment his wife wholly agrees with.

“We’re sorry if we’ve disappointed you,” Anna says to them.

“You could never disappoint us. We’re so proud of you. You’ll make wonderful queens one day,” they tell their daughters. “Which is why we’ve decided to step down as King and Queen of Arendelle.”

They tell the girls that they want to take some time to relax and just enjoy life, and that they know their kingdom is in good hands with their two daughters in charge. They also promise to always be there to lend guidance and love… but only after a second honeymoon in Northuldra. They all share a loving embrace, but notice that Kristoff and Olaf aren’t here to join in.

It turns out that Kristoff met Honeymaren on the battlefield, and that the two of them have hit it off. As for Olaf, well… he’s been delegated as the co-warden to Arendelle’s new jail with Captain Fisher. Something that Hans and Durge don’t have much excitement about.

As for the princesses who came to help out with the war, Elsa promises to use her powers to send them all home. However, they make other plans. “We need to stop Fordyce again. The one you had to leave behind. We made a promise,” they say, all looking to the Spire where Spirit Elsa gave her life. So, she sends them back to her old timeline with the assurance that they just want her to stay here and take care of her people.

…

Several weeks later, Elsa and Anna have some time alone to enjoy each other’s company. And they do so by having a picnic. They take solace in the fact that they don’t have anything to be afraid of anymore. No more secrets, no more locked doors, no more things threatening their happy, peaceful lives as the queens of Arendelle. And while some things have led to the greatest of transformations, some things never change.

And of course, they sing about it all the way to Arendelle. _There’s no way to really describe what I imagine in my head without just being super specific about it, so I’ll just say the story ends with all the main cast singing a reprise of Some Things Never Change, which has parts of Show Yourself, For The First Time in Forever, and Let it Go in there._

And funny enough, the same thing happens in another time. One where Spirit Elsa is alive and well, smiling with the knowledge that things are okay. One where, for the first time in forever, she can truly let it go.

THE END.

* * *

**So, that’s the jumbled mess of an idea I have for a fanfic I’d title “Frozen in Time.” Hopefully those of you who read this took *something* away from this XD.**

**Obviously it would probably make more sense and leave less questions if I actually wrote the whole thing and not whatever you can call this, but eh, I’m happy with how it turned out. And I had fun doing it. At least it didn’t go in the _Stories I’ll Never Finish_ pile.**

**Thanks so much for reading and supporting me, true believers. I love you 3000.**


End file.
